10 fanfics challenge
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: El reproductor en random y lo que dura la canción para hacer un mini one-shot sobre Syaoran & Sakura Disfrutenlo 3


**~10 Song Meme Fanfic Challenge~**

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

** Escoge una pareja o fandom que te guste****Enciende tu reproductor (Itunes, Ipod, MP3 o lo que tengas) y ponlo en aleatorio (suffle mode)****SKIPPING! Escribe un drabble/fanfic con cada canción que se reproduzca. ¡Sin saltarte!****Solo tienes lo que dure la canción para escribir. Empiezas cuando la canción comience y te detienes cuando acabe. ****¡No lo continúes después! No importa que tan raro, horrible o abrupto quede, tienes que dejarlo asi. ****Haz diez drabbles/ficlets por diez canciones y luego anúncialas. **

* * *

**Dile – Tranzas**

Él lucia un rostro triste, aun cuando una pequeña sonrisa estuviera en sus labios ese gesto de "felicidad" no llegaba a sus ojos. La chica había mordido ligeramente su lengua después de que había comentado sobre su mejor amiga y lo bien que se encontraba en Londres.

Syaoran movió la cuchara que estaba en su café y reprimió de toda manera un suspiro. "Sakura…" Su ex novia que había perdido por cosas que aun no llegaba a comprender. ¿Estaba bien ella entonces y el seguía esperando que la pantalla de su celular sonara con su numero?

-¿Quieres que le diga algo?- Tomoyo preguntó casi sin querer hacerlo.

Syaoran elevó su vista y se acomodó en su lugar.

-Tengo un número nuevo de celular ¿se lo podrías dar?

Él siempre iba esperarla aunque recibiera negativas… Aun tenía tiempo para recuperarla y desistir no era una opción nuca para él.

**Omokage- Megumi Hayashibara**

Y ella seguía viendo hacia afuera de la ventana, donde estaba creyendo que alguien estaba haciendo una clara burla a su patético estado de humor: estaba lloviendo de esa forma en que solo hay pequeñas gotas dejan una capa borrosa de todo y empapan con totalidad.

La idea infantil y melodramática de salir y mojarse en el jardín le estaba tentando, al menos después estaría riéndose de si misma en un rato y podría superar el hecho de que estaba volviendo a llorar de la nada.

¿Qué sentido tenía llorar por Syaoran después de haber terminado de aquella forma? Sakura no podía ni molestarse con ella misma, porque dentro de todo, le amaba tanto que una parte de ella gritaba que estaba bien lo que estaba sintiendo, que era normal y no podía olvidarlo.

¿Aunque fuera el que me dejo?

Ella intentó que siguieran juntos…No había sido su culpa.

¿También estas sufriendo, Syaoran-kun?

¿Ella era la única?

Sakura entonces si se molesto. No, no podía ser solo ella….Debía parar.

**Por besarte- Lu**

Del otro lado del teléfono él podía escuchar la voz cortada de la chica. Por más que ella estuviera riéndose mientras le negaba que no era cierto, él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Tanto como él lo hacia.

¿Por qué no estaban juntos? Ah, claro, Syaoran le había pedido que no le acompañara al aeropuerto , que todo sería más triste.

Y estaba consumiéndose en ese momento.

-Fui un tonto…

-¿Me quieres ver ahí?

-Quisiera hasta llevarte conmigo…-murmuró con una sonrisa que era de cierto coraje hacia él. Tan tarde, tan lento como siempre. No quería separarse…llevársela era siempre la mejor opción y por timidez no había dicho nada. Igual ella no podría ir…eran vidas distintas.

-Syaoran…

De un momento a otro, la voz de ella se escuchó más clara. Los ojos claros se abrieron demasiado al encontrar tras de él a ella, sonriendo agitada. Fue una pequeña conexión entre sus ojos, no duró tanto. Ambos habían corrido el uno hacia él otro, moldeando sus cuerpos al del otro y besándose como si no lo hubieran hecho nunca…

**Mon Ange- Gregory Lemarchal**

Sakura sonreía y él de inmediato lo hacia. Ella le acariciaba el cabello con cariño mientras estaba recostado en sus piernas, pasando distraídamente sus dedos en su rostro, haciendo que todo pensamiento negativo se dispersara de inmediato. Ella con su aroma a la primavera, a los cerezos floreciendo y a la frescura del aire.

Ella que le salvaba de hacer toda estupidez de la que en desesperación empezaba a caer, a esa manía de autodestruirse producto de una soledad y agonía que en ese momento no estaba seguro de donde había nacido.

Syaoran veía esos ojos verdes y el mundo le parecía brillante, como si el mal y el dolor nunca hubieran estado en su vida. Ella había llegado de algún lugar al que nunca creyó que tuviera acceso y le estaba salvando, reivindicando para que algún día, a su lado, fuera un poco de la mitad de lo puro que era ella… Para poder estar siempre a su lado.

**Last kiss- Salome Anjiri**

Estaba en ese lugar, donde se habían visto por última vez. Sus dedos vacilaron hasta llegar a sus labios, recorriendo la comisura de ellos con parsimonia, remembrando el dulzor de los labios ajenos. Cerró los ojos y fue como si volviera a sentirlos…y el olor a café recién hecho que siempre olía Syaoran le envolvió mientras la suavidad de todo su cuerpo le estremecía la piel.

Vuelve…

El último beso había sido, tristemente, como si fuera el mejor de todos los que se habían dado. ¿Era por el dolor? Jamás debió haber un beso de despedida, menos pareciendo uno que en el tacto más bien parecía una promesa de que iba a volver con ella, de que no le iba a dejar para siempre.

¿Pero hasta cuando duraría ese sabor a promesa en sus labios? Ella había dicho que continuaría su vida… Más sin embargo, estaba de nuevo parada en el lugar de la despedida, como esperando que volviera….

**Hug- Tohoshinki**

Cuando le vio atravesar la puerta del colegio, con esa sonrisa inocente y sus ojos verdes tan grandes y resplandecientes de alegría, Syaoran Li supo que ella era la niña que era para él.

Ella era demasiado bonita, demasiado pura… De todas las veces que se burló de sus amigos por hacer cursilerías, por decir palabras de amor tan rebuscadas y desvivirse por alguien, a él le tenía que pegar más que a todos. Sakura Kinomoto, la chica bonita que llegó al colegio y se había vuelto una amiga… Ella a quien de alguna iba a tener que enamorar de una manera diferente a la de todos. ¿Lo merecía, no? Era más especial de todos.

¿Y que haría cuando estuviera a su lado, cuando fuera de él? Abrazarla, besarla, cuidarla… Contemplar esa sonrisa que parecía ser tan contagiosa porque todos lo hacían inmediatamente después de que ella lo hiciera. Pero sobre todo, lo primero que haría sería abrazarla, comprobar si en verdad era lo suficiente suave como siempre se la imaginaba…

**Mirame- Nikki Clan**

En las gradas, ella terminó por resoplar –Tomoyo había contado cinco veces aquella acción de su mejor amiga-. Sakura era una chica paciente, timida y por demás considerada, nunca apresuraba a nadie, era demasiado amable para ello, pero era comprensible su estado de humor en ese momento.

Había asistido a todos los partidos de fútbol en los que Syaoran estaba participando….y él apenas y se daba cuenta que la chica estaba ahí, únicamente apoyándolo a él. Sakura estaba entrado en estado de frustración porque de todos sus intentos de llamar su atención, de hacerse notar para él el simplemente parecía como si el balón fuera más importante. O el cuaderno de matemáticas, el bentô del almuerzo… Todo, todo era más interesante que ella que hacia un circo frente a él para recibir un poquito de atención del chico que le gustaba.

**Señor, señora señorita- Miyavi**

Su cintura estaba ceñida entre sus mano derecha, mientras con la otra recorría el largo de sus piernas como si no tuviera fin. Sakura se estremecía, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba mientras su mano llegaba ahorra hasta su cuello y delineaba su contorno. ¿No es que solo estaban bailando?

El chico que se había presentado como Syaoran y le había pedido que bailara ahora la tenía prácticamente acorralada en un pasillo que no sabía que existía. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que le estuviera tocando de aquella forma? ¿Por qué le gustaba? Si, probablemente porque nunca se había sentido con esa temperatura en su cuerpo… ni el corazón se le había acelerado tanto en su vida.

Los labios de Syaoran llegaron a su cuello y solo sintió cuando su lengua acarició su largo antes de empezar a dar tortuosos beso que eran más bien unas mordidas que hacían que su piel se erizara…Sakura dejo caer los brazos y sabía que pasara lo que pasara ella no podría tener resistencia, estaba completamente cegada al joven que la sostenía.

**Be my girl- JYJ**

Sakura enrojeció de la nada. No se esperaba que Syaoran, el chico serio que era de un extraño modo uno de sus mejores amigos le estuviera declarando su amor, justo a la salida del colegio. Como si fueran de algún anime romántico.

-¿Me…quieres?

Syaoran sabía por supuesto que ella no se lo esperaba, era demasiado cerrado, demasiado callado. Pero cuando empiezas a sentir como otras persona se la querían llevar de tu lado, cuando ves como otros podrían acapararla y hacerla más feliz de lo que tu podrías con ese teatro de mejor amigo, es cuando caes en cuanta de que la quieres, que quieres que sea tuya.

No iba a retractarse, le gustaba, la quería… Y estaba convencido de que ella sería feliz a su lado. ¿Un poco egocéntrico? Si, pero cuando quieres tanto como él, de ese modo, no hay duda a que pueda haber felicidad de verdad.

**Bring me to life- Evanescence**

Hacia frio, o al menos ella estaba temblando de la falta de calor que hacia que sus huesos estuvieran calándose. Su respiración estaba irregular y muy pausada, y los ojos no estaban ni siquiera dilatados, estaban secos, perdidos. Sakura estaba segura que estaba por llegar a su final, no tenía esperanza, hasta ahí llegaría.

-¡SAKURA!

Un grito se escuchaba a lo lejos, y cada que vez que estaba ese grito había pequeños destellos de luz abriéndose en la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelta. ¿Era quien iba a salvarla? ¿En verdad iba a poder tener una salida? Le daba miedo ilusionarse a que sobreviviría.

¡SAKURA!

Pero quería creer en esa voz que estaba desesperada llamándole. Sakura elevó sus manos, temblorosas, con miedo, con sus dedos extendiéndose lo más que podían.

¡Sálvame!

Unas manos tomaron de las de ella y tiraron de su cuerpo, con fuerza, con determinación para sacarla de ahí.

Si, había una ligera esperanza…quizá para no morir sola...

* * *

Ay, me encanta esto del Challenge. Y me gustaron como quedaron todas... Me gustaria fueran más largitas, pero ninguna como para hacerle una gran continuación.

El reproductor andaba muy sensible, muchas canciones de despedida y corazones rotos LOL, en verdad no fue mi intención.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, besos a todas...todos(?) 3


End file.
